


Параллельные вселенные (не)пересекаются

by herat



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>в решающий момент, стоя перед алтарем и готовясь сказать "да", Алек Лайтвуд меняется местами со своим более раскрепощенным двойником.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Альт!Магнус

Это был очень долгий период воздержания. От всего. Честно говоря, Магнус уже и не помнил, зачем решил отказаться от стольких удовольствий разом, но в тот момент это почему-то казалось хорошей идеей. Сейчас магия вновь разливалась по венам, и он ощущал себя наркоманом, пустившимся во все тяжкие после долгой завязки. Тело гудело от бьющей фонтаном энергии, кровь закипала в жилах, а мир на глазах становился ярче и звонче.  
\- Вот мы и снова встретились, - прошептал над ухом вкрадчивый голос.  
Александр Лайтвуд. Имя, которое из памяти Магнуса не смогли изгладить даже гости из параллельной вселенной. Темный омут синих глаз, полный чертей, тело, словно созданное для самых грязных эротических фантазий, и ленивая улыбка хищника, загнавшего бедного зайчика в угол. Очень… очень плохая идея. Но опьяненное магией сознание почему-то решило иначе…  
А на следующее утро, когда схлынула первая эйфория, Магнус проснулся черти где, на блядских шелковых простынях, прижатый к постели тяжелой рукой, по-хозяйски перекинутой поперек груди. Разумеется, он сбежал. Кажется, сейчас это было частью неофициального этикета на утро после секса. Не то, чтобы Магнус знал. Это, действительно, был очень долгий период воздержания. И, действительно, от всего. Но Александр Лайтвуд был похож на одного из тех самоуверенных красавчиков, ни разу в жизни не слышавших слова «нет». И Магнус, тихо коротавший уже второй век в своей уютной Бруклинской квартирке, балуя двух котов, даже не рассчитывал удержать его внимание в трезвящем утреннем свете. Поэтому он осторожно выбрался сначала из-под крепкой хватки случайного любовника, стараясь не обращать внимания на подзабытую ломоту, которой тут же отозвалось тело, а потом и из квартиры, идя по хлебным крошкам из сброшенной вчера одежды. Конец истории.  
Или нет.  
Разумеется, Александр оставил о себе напоминание. Целую россыпь бесстыдных красочных напоминаний. В таких местах, что Магнус не мог пройти мимо зеркала, не краснея. И каждый раз, прикасаясь к не желавшим бледнеть синякам и засосам, он неминуемо попадал в плен предательских фантазий. Клариса Моргенштерн из параллельной вселенной утверждала, что ее Магнус вел себя более раскованно, не стесняясь пробовать все, что предлагала жизнь, и наслаждаясь каждой минутой. Чем бы закончилась та ночь, будь он больше похож на своего двойника? Хватило бы ему смелости остаться? И каким был тот, другой Александр? Все таким же уверенным и непоколебимым, как скала? Или его, как и всю ту вселенную, раздирали на части демоны?  
Для Магнуса это были всего лишь невинные фантазии, безобидное любопытство. Отвыкший от магии, он даже не заметил, как с пальцев срываются голубые искры…


	2. Альт!Алек

\- Вообще-то это незаконно, – напомнила Иззи. – Меня могут посадить в тюрьму. А мне нельзя в тюрьму, я завтра переезжаю!  
\- Как будто наша доблестная полиция сможет тебя отследить, - фыркнул Алек, разворачивая сестру вместе с креслом обратно к монитору, - ты же у нас гений.  
\- Грубая лесть тебе не поможет.  
Однако, противореча собственным словам, она начала вбивать имя Магнуса в свои волшебные базы.  
\- И вообще, тебе не приходило в голову, что этот парень не хочет быть найденным? Он все-таки сбежал.  
\- Поверь мне, после _такой_ ночи он хочет. Жаль, что я не включил камеру, иначе предъявил бы тебе наглядные доказательства.  
Иззи смешно округлила глаза, отчего ее очки сползли на нос.  
\- Просто напоминаю, что рано или поздно подобные записи всегда оказываются в сети.  
\- А мне стесняться нечего. С удовольствием покажу всему миру, как весело провожу ночи.  
\- Маму с папой пожалей, они и в прошлый раз насмотрелись.  
Прошлый раз случился в 16 лет, когда их с Джо Моргенштерном за какую-то провинность приписали к школьному спектаклю, и они слегка… Ладно, они здорово увлеклись за кулисами. В общем, когда поднялся занавес, десятки гордых родителей засняли на видео-камеры действо с рейтингом «18+». Действительно, бедные мама с папой: узнали об ориентации сына вместе со всей школой. Алек уже собирался пообещать впредь беречь нервную систему старших Лайтвудов, когда его ослепила болезненная вспышка света и земля на мгновение ушла из-под ног.  
Когда он пришел в себя, декорации вокруг уже поменялись. Нет, это все еще был Институт, но уже не кабинет сестры, а главный зал, украшенный… весьма нестандартно для офиса. Даже для офиса Валентина. Старшие Лайтвуды, о нервах которых он так переживал всего минуту назад, сидели на стульях среди кучи народа, половина которого здесь даже не работала. Сам Алек стоял у алтаря перед здоровенным мужиком в оху… Хеллоуинском гриме, держа за руки совершенно незнакомую блондинку. Тоже, кстати, не в самом повседневном наряде. Больше того, по обоим бокам обнаружились Иззи с Джейсом, державшие обручальные кольца.  
Последний раз с ним такое случилось еще в университете, когда Джо предложил лизнуть марку.  
\- Беру, - тем временем твердо сказала блондинка.  
\- А ты, Александр Лайтвуд, берешь ли в жены Лидию Бранвелл? – прогремел мужик, не дождавшийся Хеллоуина.  
\- Я? – удивился Алек. – Нет, конечно!  
Это заявление вызвало бурную реакцию. Совсем как тогда, в школе. Минута гробовой тишины, а потом зал утонул в возмущенном шепоте. И даже глаза у мамы округлились точно также.  
\- Алек, что происходит? – прошипела невеста.  
\- С языка сняла: что тут происходит? Это какой-то розыгрыш? Сейчас из-за колонны выскочит Валентин с видео-камерой?  
Вторая волна шепота получилась в разы мощнее, но на сей раз в голосах статистов ясно проступали нотки паники.  
\- О'кей, с каких это пор наш шеф превратился в Того, кого нельзя называть? Я, конечно, первый скажу, что он с приветом, но геноцид пока вроде устроить не пытался.  
Какие-то все-таки неадекватные люди здесь сегодня собрались.  
\- Если ты передумал, мог бы просто сказать, а не устраивать цирк!  
\- Дорогуша, ты за гея замуж собралась, не тебе говорить мне о цирке.  
Вот теперь мама с папой смотрелись очень органично. Вообще весь зал смотрелся очень органично. Совсем как рыбки в аквариуме, разве что пузырьки не пускали. Что здесь вообще происходит? Можно подумать, до сего дня он хранил свою ориентацию в секрете.  
\- А как же… а кто же будет управлять Институтом? – сбила с мысли блондинка, к которой первой начал возвращаться дар речи.  
\- А Валентин вам на что? И мне уже надоело, что окружающие впадают в истерику при его упоминании! Единственным, кому грозит смерть, а перед этим, вероятно, пытки от руки нашего шефа, буду я, если снова опоздаю на совещание. Так что извините, я еще обязательно разберусь, что здесь происходит, а пока что долг зовет.  
Пользуясь коллективным ступором, Алек добрался аж до середины зала, когда заметил среди статистов знакомое лицо.  
\- Ты!  
\- Я? – неуверенно отозвался Магнус.  
А это, несмотря на броский макияж и одежду, был именно Магнус. Вот только он почему-то казался безмерно удивлен тем фактом, что Алек с ним заговорил. И это могло бы быть чертовски обидно. Да, их первое свидание зашло гораздо дальше, чем позволял негласный этикет, но это же не он с утра сбежал из остывающей постели! Вот только помимо удивления в карих глазах медленно разгорались искры чего-то, что невозможно было описать иначе как… надежда.  
\- Надо же: сам нашелся. Ну что, трусы примерять будем?  
\- Какие трусы?  
\- Те, что ты забыл, когда сбежал от меня на утро после вечеринки в Институте?  
Где-то за спиной синхронно взвизгнули мама с сестрой, но Алек не решился оторвать взгляда от своей добычи. В конце концов, та была склонна к побегу.  
\- Кажется, ты права, - сказал Магнус, обращаясь к сидящей позади него Клери. А потом поднялся с места. – Вперед.  
Как только они избавились от свидетелей, Алек, не теряя времени, прижал Магнуса к ближайшей вертикальной поверхности и залепил рот поцелуем. К черту Валентина, в конце концов у него накопилось столько компромата на Джо, что тот отдаст ему любую должность, как только усядется в отцовское кресло. Сейчас было важно лишь то, как замерший на мгновение Магнус наконец-то подался навстречу с тихим капитулирующим стоном. Он целовался иначе, чем в прошлый раз, более… нагло, агрессивно, и это сводило с ума не хуже прежней скромности. Оторвавшись от его губ, Алек принялся выкладывать дорожку коротких жадных поцелуев от скулы до основания шеи. Туда, где еще должны были гореть, но почему-то уже сошли его засосы.  
\- Как жаль, - прерывисто выдохнул Магнус, - как жаль, что ты не мой Александр.  
Боковым зрением Алек успел заметить всполохи голубого света,прежде чем его обступила тьма.


	3. Алек

К алтарю Алек поднимался, как на Голгофу, снова и снова перебирая в памяти все аргументы «За». Этот брак, безусловно, поможет Лайтвудам вернуть утраченные позиции, и его долг перед семьей… его долг, как Сумеречного охотника, идти до донца. Во что бы то ни стало. И все же назойливый внутренний голос – голос Магнуса, разумеется – не желая слушать доводов рассудка, упрямо твердил, что он никогда не сможет полюбить Лидию. По крайней мере, не так, как она того заслуживает. Они прикуют себя друг к другу узами брака и будут несчастливы вместе аж до самого смертного одра. Этот голос никак не желал понимать, почему, чтобы оставаться верным семье, нужно предавать самого себя? Так что, когда Безмолвный брат задал Главный вопрос, Алек понятия не имел, что ответить. Хвала Ангелу, и не пришлось.   
Проморгавшись после ослепительной вспышки, он каким-то чудом оказался в спальне Изабель. От которой, впрочем, осталось мало знакомого. Как и от самой сестры. Потому что девушка, сосредоточенно стучавшая по клавиатуре, совершенно точно не была его Иззи.   
\- И вуаля! Минута и семь секунд – новый рекорд! – пропела она, умудряясь сочетать несочетаемое: раскаяние и гордость. - Наверно, надо послать в полицейский департамент еще одну коробку пончиков, да?  
А Алек тем временем сортировал по степени важности убегающий в бесконечность список вопросов, появившихся за минуту и семь секунд, пытаясь решить – хотя бы наобум - с какого из них начать. И, разумеется, его молчание было истолковано превратно:   
\- А, ну да. Куда же моим моральным дилеммам до твоего либидо. Записывай телефон и адрес и проваливай с глаз моих, Казанова!  
По мановению ее руки на экране появилась… фотография Магнуса. Но опять же, не совсем Магнуса. Словно приглушенной, монохромной версии его колдуна…   
Стоп! Он что, только что назвал Магнуса своим?   
\- Что здесь происходит? – наконец, определился Алек. - Где Лидия?   
\- Лидия? Какая?.. Монтеверде из службы безопасности? Понятия не имею, в Лиссабоне, наверно. Я и не думала, что вы знако…   
Конец этой фразы утонул в тоненьком, совершенно неподходящем его уверенной Иззи стоне.   
\- Только не говори, что и с ее мужем ты тоже спал! Они же такая красивая пара, Алек!  
Хвала Разиэлю, от продолжения этого разговора его спас громкий цокот каблуков в коридоре. Секундой позже, едва не снеся тяжелую вековую дверь с петель, в ком… кабинет ворвалась Клери.   
\- Если не сможешь убедительно солгать, просто беги! – затараторила она. – Я не видела отца в таком бешенстве с тех пор, как вы с Джо в восьмом классе вместо бабушки с дедушкой рванули на каникулы в Мексику с его кредиткой.  
И ровнехонько к концу фразы на пороге появился Валентин.   
Пока мозг еще только переваривал эту ужасающую картинку, рука на голых инстинктах уже потянулась за луком... И тут Алек кожей почувствовал отсутствие рун. Так вот каково это: остаться абсолютно беззащитным и обнаженным перед Сумеречным миром. Каждый волосок на его теле встал дыбом, сердце гулко забилось где-то под горлом, и неконтролируемый животный страх придавил к земле, не давая сделать и шага, чтобы закрыть хоть и не настоящую, но сестру.  
\- Где он?! – тем временем грозно спросил недавно воскресший политический преступник. – Где Джонатан?!  
\- Кто?   
Кажется, это был неправильный ответ. Судя по взгляду, Валентин мысленно считал до десяти. До десяти ударов Алека о ближайшую стену.   
\- Дети, я только что сделал крупное пожертвование полицейскому департаменту Ибицы. Не советую меня сейчас раздражать. Просто ответьте, где мой сын!   
\- Понятия не имею, - как на духу признался Алек.  
\- Папа, клянусь: если бы мы знали что-то о Джо, я бы тебе уже давно рассказала, - подхватила Клери.   
И вместе они выдержали пытку цепким взглядом, распинающим их по очереди в поисках малейшего намека на ложь.   
\- Насколько же проще было, когда ты его ненавидела, - в конце концов, пожаловался Валентин. - Старые добрые времена, когда я был в курсе всех дел. Не то, что сейчас. Если узнаю, что вы мне солгали, ты, Алек, вылетишь из Института быстрее, чем почувствуешь мой пинок под зад, ясно?  
\- Ясно… сэр, - добавил Лайтвуд на пробу, с трудом отодрав от языка последнее слово. И все же оно почему-то казалось уместным.   
\- Вот только не подлизывайся, это звучит нелепо. Я все же годами тренировался называть тебя «сынок» на случай, если Джослин с Марисой окажутся правы, и вы с Джо пришлете нам приглашение на свадьбу.   
Алек буквально чувствовал, как вскипают мозги. Добродушное «сынок» от Валентина было… Это было слишком.

\- Что на сей раз выкинул твой братец? – спросила не-Иззи, как только они снова остались втроем. Клери шумно выдохнула и рухнула в ближайшее кресло.  
\- Ну, мне особенно не рассказывают, - и судя по многозначительному взгляду, которым она припечатала Алека, они только что, не моргнув, солгали обеспокоенному отцу, - но, кажется, его арестовали за непристойное поведение в общественном месте.  
\- На Ибице? Что нужно сделать, чтобы тебя арестовали за непристойное поведение на Ибице?   
\- А вот этого я знать не хочу! Но дальше - больше. Джо каким-то чудом умудрился выйти под залог и тут же укатил обратно в Америку с поддельным паспортом.  
Этот их Джо, судя по всему, был настоящей занозой в заднице.   
\- Я передумала: отправляйся к своему Магнусу и бери его штурмом, - благословила не-Иззи. - Как говорится, из двух зол выбирают то, что не Джо Моргенштерн.   
И чуть ли не впервые в жизни Алек был абсолютно согласен с сестрой. Если кто-то и сможет ему помочь, так это Магнус.


End file.
